


Echoes

by SnickeringFox



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Gen, Slight Crossover with KHR
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnickeringFox/pseuds/SnickeringFox
Summary: "I am Bella, but I am not. There is nothing more agonizing than to feel his Flames just gone perished."(Dimana Bella bukanlah Bella. Dan bukan-Bella membuat pilihan yang tersisa tidak berguna. Ia tahu ia tidak waras sejak awal, tapi ia tetap akan menolak kegilaan ini. Karena satu-satunya bukti eksistensi dirinya hanya Api yang ia simpan rapat dalam jiwanya.)





	1. Zero Two

::

["Aku Bella.

.

.

.

Tapi bukan."]

::

* * *

 

**:: Zero ::**

.

.

Ia adalah anak yang pendiam. Anak perempuan yang sangat,  _sangat_  pendiam. Kau tidak akan tahu bahwa kau berdiri di sampingnya hingga kau merasakan bulu kudukmu berdiri karena tatapannya. Ia akan menatapmu dalam diam, dengan pandangannya yang dalam dan kosong.

(Seperti ia menyadari sekelilingnya.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Ia baru berumur 2 tahun.)

Renee selalu mendapati dirinya seperti berhadapan dengan orang dewasa, saat mata cokelat itu — _ia tahu, ia_ sadar—menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Mengikuti gerakannya.

(Dan tidakkah itu membuatnya merasa  _gagal_? Karena Renee bisa merasakannya dengan sangat jelas dari dingin menusuk di dadanya saat ia akhirnya menyadari kenapa bulu romanya berdiri saat tatapan tajam —kosong,  _hampa, **sadar**_ — itu terpaku padanya.

Ibu mana yang  _takut_  terhadap anak kandungnya sendiri?

... ia merasa sangat gagal.)

* * *

 

**:: One ::**

.

.

Charlie tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Moralnya membuat alisnya selalu berkerut saat ia melihat tingkah Renee disekitar anak mereka. Seakan-akan Bella itu hewan buas yang harus ditakuti.

(Balita perempuan, anak yang mereka idam-idamkan.

Setelah sekian lama mereka harus bertahan dengan alasan demi alasan untuk mempertahankan hubungan yang hanya sehelai benang.

Dan kehadiran Bella ternyata hanya mengganti benang tipis itu menjadi tali; hal yang lambat ia sadari.)

Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan perilaku Renee berubah; yang bisa ia pastikan adalah Renee benar-benar  _takut_  pada anak mereka.

Ia tidak habis pikir; bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan anak mereka begitu saja? Bukankah tugas seorang ibu adalah menjaga dan merawat anak mereka? Berapa kali ia harus mengingatkan Renee untuk menyusui Bella? Berapa malam sudah terlewat untuknya bangun dan menenangkan Bella? Mengganti popoknya? Mengingatkan Renee lagi bahwa bayi pun  _butuh_  dimandikan?

(Dan bukankah itu ironis saat insting-nya sendiri berteriak— _menggema_ — menyuruhnya untuk segera menyingkir dari tatapan tajam— _balita tidak seharusnya memiliki mata se_ sadar _itu_ —mata putrinya.)

Tapi bagaimanapun juga...

.

.

.

_Bella itu anakku._

_._

_._

Darah lebih kental daripada air. Dan ia tidak akan mengabaikan Bella begitu saja hanya karena anaknya itu abnormal.

(Bahkan jika ia masih bergeming saat tatapan tajam kosong itu tertuju padanya;  _well_ , semua itu ada waktunya, kan?)

* * *

 

**:: Two ::**

**.**

**.**

"Bella! Bells! Ayo kita buat kastil pasir bersama-sama!" suara bocah laki-laki menggema dengan ceria di pantai.

Anak perempuan yang berjongkok tak jauh dari bibir pantai menoleh. Mata cokelat susu miliknya menatap datar pada anak laki-laki yang berlari menghampirinya. Wajahnya pun masih datar saat dirinya ditarik oleh bocah itu mendekati bibir pantai dengan pasirnya yang masih basah. Ranting kayu yang daritadi dipegangnya terlepas dari genggamannya.

"Ayo, ayo! Kita bisa membuat benteng dari pasir, oh dan mungkin aku bisa menambahkan parit di sekeliling benteng kali ini! Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau akan mencoba membuat kelinci pasir seperti janjimu tahun lalu? Kau tahu, mungkin aku akan mencoba membuat orang-orangan di dalam benteng kali ini... Oh! Atau kubuat saja ikan paus untuk penjaga paritnya. Buaya kan sudah terlalu biasa..."

Ia terus mengoceh, tidak menghiraukan tatapan bocah perempuan yang ditariknya ataupun dengan tidak adanya tanggapan.

(Ia sudah terbiasa. Lagipula Bella membiarkan dirinya ditarik, itu sudah merupakan respon positif darinya.)

Sejak awal ia bertemu Bella, ia sudah tau kalau gadis itu berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang... tidak biasa dari sikapnya. Anak perempuan yang lain tidak ada yang mau bermain dengannya. Ia hanya memandang mereka dengan kosong, mata cokelatnya dingin menusuk. Ia tidak pernah bersikap seperti anak perempuan; yang menyukai warna pink, memakai pakaian cantik, bermain boneka. Yang Bella lakukan adalah duduk di suatu tempat dan tidak bergerak, membuat orang melupakan keberadaannya.

Sejak awal Bella itu aneh.

(Tapi ia tidak akan mengganti Bella dengan apapun.)

 

* * *

 

_._

_._

_[... This is Nightmare._

_._

_._

_._

_No._

_..._

_This is **madness**_. _]_

_._

_._

* * *

 


	2. Three Five

* * *

 

:: **Three** ::

.

.

Di suatu malam bersalju, di saat Bella berumur 8 tahun; Charlie dan Renee bercerai.

Oh, mereka sudah lama berpisah, jauh sebelum itu. Tapi mereka baru memutuskan bercerai setelah Renee tak sengaja mengunci Bella di luar rumah malam itu. Di malam bersalju. Di saat Bella hanya memakai sweater tipis dan basah karena salju.

 

Charlie murka.

(Ia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana badai mengamuk di dadanya. Tanpa peduli. Tanpa ampun. Masih melihat _merah_ saat matanya terpejam. Masih berusaha melemaskan kepalan tangannya yang kaku.)

 

Oh, ini bukan kali pertama Renee lupa pada Bella. Dan itu bukan pertama kalinya juga Charlie merasakan renggang hubungan mereka yang terjadi. Tapi itu kali pertama ia sangat, _sangat_ marah.

 

...

Hukum persidangan menyatakan bahwa Bella akan tinggal bersama Renee sebagai ibu kandungnya.

 

(Amarah Charlie mendingin. Tidak, tidak memadam, hanya menajam. Membeku. Bagai angin yang tenang sebelum badai besar menerjang.)

 

Renee.

Renee... hanya diam. Oh, ia menyesal. Selalu _selalu_ menyesal.

(Menyesal karena tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik. Menyesal karena tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik. Menyesal karena bagaimanapun juga, ia _tidak_ bisa membuat dirinya menyayangi Bella. Tidak bisa melimpahkan rasa sayang kepada anaknya _sendiri_.

 

...Instingnya selalu menyuruh tubuhnya untuk _larilarisejauhjauhnyasembunyijanganlihatakujan **ganjanganjangan** —_...)

 

Ia terlalu _pengecut_ untuk memperbaikinya.

.

.

* * *

 

:: **Four** ::

.

.

Billy Black sudah berteman dengan Charlie Swan sejak mereka SMA.

Ia tahu siapa Charlie. Sifatnya, karakternya, ekspresi, hingga kehidupannya. Itu sebabnya ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana Charlie dan Renee bisa berpisah.

Ia tahu bagaimana perjuangan Charlie mendapatkan Renee. Masih ingat ekspresi bahagia di wajahnya saat Renee menerima ajakan kencan pertama. Masih terbayang bagaimana Charlie yang pucat pasi karena gugup dan _masih_ tidak percaya ia akan bertukar sumpah di depan pendeta dengan wanita yang dicintainya beberapa menit sebelum acara berlangsung. Dan tidak mungkin melupakan nada bahagia Charlie saat ia menelepon tengah malam untuk mengabarkan kelahiran Bella.

 

Memori itu berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan di hadapannya sekarang.

 

Semenjak perceraiannya, dan sesaat setelah Renee dan Bella pindah ke Phoenix, Charlie menjadi sangat tertutup. Ia sudah tidak pernah tersenyum lagi. Ia menjadi sangat serius, dan menaruh pekerjaannya sebagai prioritas daripada yang lain. Ia tidak pernah tertawa lagi saat Billy melontarkan lelucon-lelucon konyol.

...tapi ini lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya.

 

(Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana keadaan Charlie di hari persidangan itu. Bagaimana tangannya yang putih pucat dan kaku terkepal menggantung di samping tubuhnya, seperti menahan untuk tidak melakukan _sesuatu_. Bagaimana gelapnya sorot mata Charlie, _dinginnya_ , seperti bongkahan es yang menusuk( _meremukkan_ )tulang. Seperti berhadapan dengan predator kecil yang mengganas saat disudutkan.)

 

...

Billy benar-benar tak mengerti.

(Tapi ia tak perlu mengerti untuk memahami apa sebab semua ini. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Charlie dan Renee bercerai.

Tapi ia _paham_ kenapa Charlie begitu... murka.)

.

.

* * *

 

**::Five::**

 

_Why?_

 

...

 

Satu pertanyaan.

 

Hanya satu pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya.

 

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa aku? Kenapa bukan **dia**?  Kenapa di dunia ini? Kenapa **bu** ka **nseb** elumn **ya? KeNapAHarUSaKU?! KENAPAKENAPAKENAPAOHTUHANKENAPA**_ —...

 

( _... I'm broken beyond repair. Why not him?)_

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang diingatnya: Abu.

 

Yang menyusul selanjutnya: potret tubuh diri _nya_ basah oleh hujan dan merah yang mengotori kemeja putih _nya_.  Menggenangi sekitar tubuh _nya_ yang terbaring. Dan tangannya yang basah akan merah berusaha menggapai diri _nya_.

 

( _My Sky... My Sky... My Sky...,_ she chanted.)

 

Ia tidak berguna. Tugasnya adalah sebagai Pelindung. Sebagai Pertahanan yang tak akan runtuh. Yang Menyerap serangan musuh, dan Membalas lebih kuat. Ia adalah Tameng utama, melindungi, menyerap, dan membalas seperti kilat. Kuat, cepat, tak terlihat.

 

Dan  ia tetap gagal.

 

( _I'm failed, I can't protect, I can't shield—)_

(Ia tak bisa menyelamatkan Sang Langit.)

 

( _I can't save **you.** )_

 

* * *

 

 

.

.

_[I couldn't wake up from this nightmare._

_I couldn't run from it either._

_._

_._

_._

_I can't go **back.** ]_

.

.

 


End file.
